(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective head cap worn under a hard shell helmet and the like, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a custom fitted, shock absorbing, moisture absorbing, fabric head cap. The head cap is worn under various types of hard shell helmets used in sporting events. The head cap includes shock absorbing and shock dissipating, thin sheet foam pads received between a stretchable, moisture absorbing fabric inner liner and a fabric outer liner.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In the sport of baseball, players use hard shell batting helmets with interior padding for protection from a pitched baseball. In the sport of football, players use hard shell football helmets with interior padding for protection from hitting another player, hitting another player's helmet and hitting a hard ground surface. These player helmets, as an example, help prevent a potential head injury, such as a concussion. The subject invention is used as an addition to a hard shelled helmet to further reduce the potential of a head injury during various types of sporting events and outdoor activities.
Heretofore, there have been a number of different types of headgear used for protecting children and adults from head injuries during daily outdoor activities and sporting events. An example of these headgears and head protectors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,005 to Willis and U.S. published patent applications 2007/0000025 to Picotte, 2009/0222975 to Green et al and 2011/0144539 to Ouchi. None of these prior art references provide the advantages, objects and unique structure and function found in the subject protective fabric head cap with foam padding, as described herein.